Harry Potter- Son of Voldemort
by Bellatrix Liliana Riddle
Summary: The boy-who-lived isn t the stupid, naive little Gryffindor everyone thinks he is. On his 15th birthday he gets his inheritance and with it some interesting news. Look what happens when he and his new-found family join together to fight the wizarding world. HP/DM TR/SS Dumbles-bashing Hermione-bashing Weasley-bashing( excluding Fred, George, Charlie and Bill)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Inheritance**

30th July 1995

It was another normal night when you could see a boy looking out of the window of the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive. The boy was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the saviour of the wizarding world and when midnight arrives he'll be 15 years old. A shiver went up the raven-haired boys' spine but he ignored it. Now there were only 10 seconds left...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. The youth was engulfed in searing pain worse than the cruciatus-curse. After what felt like hours- that truly had only been 10 minutes- the boy gratefully welcomed the abyss of unconsciousness.

The next time Harry awoke it was already morning. Since they knew of his godfather the Dursleys left him alone so he didn't have to worry about them. Not that he did before, he could always use wandless magic like he did before he came to Hogwarts because the Ministry couldn't detect anything done without a wand. He noticed the pain was completely gone. He also noticed that he didn't wear his glasses but could see perfectly fine, even better than he did with his glasses. He remembered reading about something like this. It was called "magical inheritance" and sometimes, when you had creature-blood in your blood-line, you could get a "creature inheritance". Harry wasn't as stupid and naive as everyone thought he was- the sorting hat wanted to put him into Slytherin for a reason- he knew that he wasn't truly a Potter and hoped his inheritance would help in finding his true parents. He stood up and looked at his mirror, only to be shocked by what he saw. There was nothing that resembled his old appearance. His once black and messy hair was now white and hung loosely around his hips in soft waves. While looking at his hips he also noticed he now had a tail- a black **demon** -tail. After getting over the shock of having a tail he continued to look at his new appearance. His right eye was ice-blue with an emerald-green ring around it and his left eye was emerald-green with an ice-blue ring. He also grew so he now stood at 1.75m instead of 1.65m and his face looked different; he now had very aristocratic features. His face looked familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Before he could think more about it he noticed he had pointed ears. _Okay, so I'm part demon and part elf...interesting._ Now that he could look at himself without any more suprises he noticed why his face looked so familiar; he looked like a younger version of Tom Riddle!

After he got over the shock of being the son of the most dangerous Dark Lord of modern times he noticed the impatient tapping of the owls waiting to be let into the room. He went over to the window and opened it. There were now four owls in total in his room. Hedwig, Ron's owl pig, Hermione's owl Athena and Draco's owl Ares. Every owl but Hedwig had a package and a letter. He first opened Ron's gift' he gave him a book about the Chudley Cannons and some sweets. As he read the letter, if you could call it that, he started laughing. It read:

'Harry,

I don't think we should be friends anymore, you always drag me into dangerous situations and I want to be alive for a little longer.

Bye, Ron'

 _Ok, I should've expected this one coming. Let's see what the mudblood Granger wrote._ With that he opened the second gift. Unsuprisingly Granger got him some books but the letter she wrote was much more interesting than the books.

'Dear Harry,

I'm sorry to tell you this but I think it is the best for both of us when we end this friendship. I think it's too dangerous around you and it annoys me to no end that I have to lecture you and Ron all the time and even then you don't do anything so I leave you this advice: Learn! If you want to have a good-paying job in the future you have to work for it.

Bye, Hermione'

 _As if she really means that. If I'd do better than her she'd only get angr g and acuse me of cheating. Also with an eidetic memory I don't really need to learn. Well let's see what Draco wrote._ The next present he opened held a bracelet in form of a silver snake with emeralds as eyes biting it's own tail. After putting on the gift the blonde got him he read Draco's letter.

'Hey Princess,

I hope you're doing okay at the muggles'. It's been awfully boring without you and mother wants you to visit, she misses to go shopping with you and Aunt Bella. I got into my inheritance on my birthday, I always knew that I'm part veela but it came as a suprise that I'm also part vampire. Did you get your inheritance yet? If so I'm really interested what happened. I'm sorry I can't write more but Sev says if I don't go back to studying I won't ever be able to pass his class, he and Tom also send their greetings and say they want to give you their present in person.

Lots of Love, Dragon'

To most of the wizarding world this letter wouldn't make much sense because only a few people knew that Harry and Draco weren't rivals as everyone thought but a couple. Nobody really knows how it happened, not even the young lovers, but it did and it couldn't be betterbetter. Now that the now white-haired boy had unpacked all gifts he started writing responses to the letters he got. He started with Ron.

'Hey Ron,

Thanks for the book about **your** favourite quidditch-team. I'm sorry that you think that your only friend besides Hermione is too dangerous to be around. I hope you have a happy life.

Bye, Harry'

He gave the letter to Pig and let the owl fly away. His letter to Hermione was a bit different.

'Hi Hermione,

I'm glad that you've been able to express your feelings to me so well and I'll take your advice to heart and study more but if I get better grades then you do please remind yourself that you said I should learn more.

Bye, Harry'

After he gave Athena the letter he went on and started writing a response to Draco.

'Hey Dragon,

I'm doing fine and hope you do as well. I do miss Cissy and Bella too and would be more than happy to visit. I already got my Inheritance and you'll never guess what I am. I'm part demon and part elf and I look an awful lot like Tom. Shocking right?! Thanks for the bracelet I love it, it's perfect. Now on to something different; the weasel and the mudblood ended our "friendship" because I'm "too dangerous to be around". I'd appreciate it if you'd pick me upsometime tomorrow afternoon. I also need to go to Gringotts. Please send Severus and Tom my greetings.

Love, Princess'

After he sent the last letter away he went downstairs to make breakfast. He made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, fresh orange-juice and more. The smell of food attracted the Dursleys, who stared at him for 5 minutes straight before Petunia asked:" What happened to you , boy?" "I came into my inheritance and it looks as though I am part demon and part elf. But that aside ; I made breakfast. Dig in!" After that the Dursleys looked at him like he had suddenly grown a second head before Aunt Petunia came to her senses and asked the question Harry's been waiting for:" Why don't you look.like Lil g and James?" " Because they aren't my parents. They knew I wasn't their child but in their will it was stated that I was to inherit everything and that means I also own this house, so don't even think of throwing me out, Vernon. Now I think I talked to you enough for one day so I'm going upstairs. Bye." With that he went upstairs and unknowingly to the Dursleys he cast a slightly different version of the obliviate spell on them; they wouldn't forget what he said but everytime they'd try to tell someone they'd forget what they wanted to say.

Later that day Harry got ashort letter from Draco.

'Hey Princess,

I was really shocked about what you wrote to me in your last letter so I immediately went to mum and asked her if she knew something that could help. She said she first wants to see you before she says anything so we'll have to wait 'till tomorrow. We, that means mum, dad and me are going to get you somewhere around lunchtime. Dad said he wanted to have some fun with the muggles. Until tomorrow.

Love, Dragon'

Not long after reading the letter he went downstairs to fix dinner and then went back to his room to go to sleep.

The next morning the Dursleys immediately noticed something was off. Harry never was so happy, he looked like Christmas had come early. When asked he just said" You'll have to wait 'till lunchtime if you want to know." After what seemed to be an eternity of uncomfortable silence- at least that's how the Dursleys felt- someone knocked at the door. Immediately Harry went to get the door with an emotionless expression that frightened the Dursleys to no end. They heard the door being opened and then some muffled conversation. They heard two male voices, one of them sounding like it belonged to a boy of Harry's age and one that could belong to the first one's father. Then they also heard female laughter and wondered just who had knocked at their door. After a few minutes the white-haired boy came back and with him three other people. Now that they were back in the living room Harry introduced his guests. " So, this is Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy with his lovely wife Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and their gorgeous son Heir Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Now I think Lucius wanted to tell you what this situation is about, so have fun." With that he turned to Draco and started kissing him while Lucius started talking:" Hello, I am, as Heir Potter-Black already said, Lord Lucius Malfoy. I don't care what he told you but I'll inform you about the important things. My son Draco and your nephew Harry are in a quite intimate relationship as you can see and Heir Potter-Black asked to spend the rest of the holidays at our manor. So we are taking him with us.With that I wish you all a pleasant day. Harry, Draco, come." With that the three Malfoys and one Potter left the Dursleys' house and apparated to Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Explantations and Gringotts

1st August 1995

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor they found Severus standing in the entrance hall waiting for them. What they didn´t expect was the disbelieving stare that adorned the dark-haired man´s face as soon as he took in Harry´s new look. Neither did they expect him to break out in tears nor hug the young boy as if he believed he´d vanish as soon as he let him go.

When they managed to get inside and calm Severus down they called Tom who, when he first saw Harry, had to sit down and calm himself to not break out in tears. As a very confused Draco took in the dark lords´ reaction he asked "Ok, I´m very confused right now, could someone explain what´s going on, please?" Instead of answering his question Tom and Severus dropped the glamour charms they usually wore and suddenly looked quite a bit different than how they looked normally. Instead of the black-haired and black-eyed man they were used to, there now stood a white-haired elf with ice-blue eyes whose face had a slightly feminine look about it. He looked like the complete opposite of his glamour. While Tom was easier to recognize he also looked different. His once hazelnut-brown eyes now looked like they were made of emeralds he also had paler skin and a demon-tail and horns. Draco was gaping when he finally understood the situation. As the platinum-haired boy got over his shock his boyfriend only said one word. "How?" Severus looked at Tom who nodded and then began to explain. "15 years ago Sev gave birth to a healthy little boy. We named him Emrys, Emrys Salazar Severus Rasputin Slytherin-Snape. We were happier than ever before but our luck didn´t last. Only 4 days after you were born we were attacked, most possibly by the Order, Sev was still weak from giving birth to you and I was running some errands. When I was informed it was already too late. I came home to a gruesome sight. The Death Eaters who guarded the manor were dead, their brain splattered on the ground and their blood dripping down the stairs of the entrance hall. I immediately ran up the stairs and into the nursery. Your toys were scattered on the floor and Sev was sitting next to your crib crying. There was so much blood and we believed you died. But now you´re here and I want to ask you, do you want to live with us as your new (old?) family and start a new life as the Dark Prince, Son of Lord Voldemort or do you want to return to your normal life and forget about all of this?" Harry immediately answered. "Of course I want to live with you! You know that I always wanted a family. Now that I have one it´d be plain stupid to turn away from it." After that he hugged both Tom and Sev and asked. "So… what do we do now?"

They decided to play a round of quidditch and then went to the pool were Harry confessed that he never really learned how to swim. When the others asked about the second task in the triwizard tournament he said that it was the instinct the gillyweed gave him so the rest of the day was spent teaching Emrys **(gonna call him that from now on)** how to swim. In the evening they decided to go to Gringotts so Harry could take an inheritance test.

The next day

After a healthy breakfast Harry, Draco and their parents went to Gringotts. They immediately approached a teller and asked for an inheritance test. After 5 minutes of walking they were led into an office with many different weapons on the walls. Behind an ornate mahogany desk sat a goblin who looked older than the ones you usually saw. They sat down when they were told to and the goblin eventually introduced himself "I am Head Goblin Ragnok and I was told that you require an inheritance test, so let us begin. You only have to let some blood drip into this bowl." With that pointed to a small stone bowl and gave Emrys a dagger. The now glamoured boy proceeded to cut his finger and let a few drops fall into the stone bowl. The bowl began to glow and when the glow faded there was a piece of parchment in the bowl instead of the blood. Ragnok took the parchment and gave it to Emrys who read it out loud:

`Birth name: Emrys Salazar Severus Rasputin Slytherin-Snape

Adopted name: Harry James Potter

Birth mother: Severus Tobias Slytherin-Snape (alive)

Birth father: Jonathan Damian Slytherin (alive)

Adopted mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (deceased)

Adopted father: James Hadrian Potter (deceased)

Godparents: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (alive), Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (alive)

Race: Demon, Elf

Soulmate: Draconis Lucius Malfoy (alive)

Titles: boy-who-lived, King of Hell, Prince of the Elven Kingdom, Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Prince, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Huffelpuff, Lord Myddrin, Heir Black, Heir Slytherin´

The first thing he said after reading the test was:" Why do I have so many names?" Tom explained:" We couldn´t decide how to name you so we gave you all the names we had thought of." After Tom finished his sentence eleven wooden boxes appeared. The goblin explained that all of his titles, excluding the title of the boy-who-just-wouldn´t-die, brought responsibilities for some families and with it different pieces of jewellery to show his power. He first put on the lord rings. He slipped them all on his right ring finger and they melted together creating a new crest. A griffin with a sword in its beak, a badger wearing a crown lying under the griffin and an eagle on top of it with a wand in its beak. Then he slipped the heir rings on his right thumb they also melted together and the crest was an emerald-green snake formed like a ´S´ on a black background. The title King of Hell brought with it a crown which he could conceal but not take off and a ring with a purple pentagram on a black background on it which he put on his left middle finger. As the elven prince he got a bracelet and earrings made of white gold and diamonds. Because of his titles he was emancipated so he now could do magic whenever he wanted and he could also take out money from the family vaults. So he took some money from the potter vault and they went to diagon alley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I did Harry would be dark and Sirius would be alive.**

Chapter 3- Diagon Alley, the Weasleys and Luna

They first went to Florean Fortescues´ to get some ice cream because Emrys had a major sweet tooth and was an expert at using the kicked-puppy-look. While they sat at their table they started a conversation about what they were going to do in the holidays. Draco wanted to go to the Malfoys holiday home in France to enjoy the sun and the beach. Narcissa wanted to go shopping with Emrys to get him fitted for a new wardrobe as he had grown a few inches. Lucius wanted to relax at Malfoy Manor and Emrys just wanted to get to know his parents. After they finished their ice cream they went to Flourish and Blotts to get some books. As they were looking at some books Emrys was knocked into the bookshelf in front of him. As he turned around to see who had pushed him in the first place he was surprised to see one Ron Weasley who was yelling that Emrys was rude and that he should apologize to him because of him being Harry Potters best friend.

When he finished he looked at Emrys expectantly who simply raised his left eyebrow and stared at his ex-best friend until he began to squirm, then Emrys began to speak in a cold emotionless voice. "I do not like you Ronald Weasley. First you push me into a bookshelf and then you actually tell me to apologize to you. Now I-"he never got to finish his sentence because Ron rudely interrupted him. "You arrogant prick! I´ll show yo-" That´s when Draco decided to interrupt the angry redhead. "Unless you want to embarrass yourself further, I suggest you keep quiet from now on so that we can finish our shopping without any unnecessary interruptions. I think you and your family have a hard enough life as it is. You don´t want it getting any more difficult just because you insulted the lord of the most noble house of Prince, do you?" with that he turned away and followed Emrys who went to pay for their books.

As they exited the shop to meet with their parent who had waited in front of Madam Malkin´s they heard the Weasley twins yelling after them to stop. When they caught up to them they immediately apologized to them." We are really sorry for our little brother's behaviour. He just doesn´t know when to stop talking. When you were gone he started ranting about how you were just rude and arrogant. But we actually listen when someone is talking and we heard Draco say that you are the lord of the Prince family so we wanted to ask if you were related to Professor Snape and why we never saw you at Hogwarts." Draco and Harry looked at each other and decided to tell them, so they took the twins with them to their parents and told them that they wanted to tell the twins and that they wanted to come back later that day to finish their shopping. The adults agreed after the twins said that they would take an oath of secrecy and they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

At Malfoy Manor

They immediately went to the sitting room and they made the twins swear to never reveal what they heard inside of that room. Then Lucius asked them what they thought of Dumbledore. With matching confused looks on their faces they reluctantly answered.

" We don´t trust him anymore. A few weeks ago we heard him, Ronald, Ginny, Hermione and mum talk about getting Harry´s money and how they wanted to start using Amortentia on him so he would marry Ginny. We wanted to go upstairs to discuss what we had heard when they started discussing how they would make Harrys death look like an accident and how they planned to make a marriage contract so that Ginny would get his money should he die. Then Dumbles and mum sent Ron, Ginny and Hermione away and started talking about how they had to insure that Harry never finds out who his real parents are. We then went upstairs and talked about what we had heard. We´re also planning to send Harry a letter and explain everything to him."

Tom was the one who recovered first from that surprise. "You won´t have to tell him, he already knows and I think he´s quite relieved that you´re on his side but I think he´d like to tell you that himself. Emrys I think you should tell them now." Emrys who had managed to calm down, thanks to Draco, looked at the twins and sighed before telling them what happened since his birthday, while never revealing Tom as the dark lord and he also didn´t tell them that Severus was technically his mother, he thought that that was something they should tell them themselves . "WHAT?!" the twins yelled simultaneously and then engulfed Emrys in a hug. After they calmed down, they realised that there was an unknown man standing very close to Professor Snape. They looked at each other and said with a mischievous glint in their eyes "So Professor Snape would you mind introducing us to this handsome man who's almost glued to your side?" They were surprised when they could see a slight blush making its way on their teachers face. "This, Mr and Mr Weasley is one Jonathan Damian Slytherin-Snape also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle and my husband." Severus actually managed to say that with a straight face but the Malfoys, Jonathan and Emrys could see the amusement in his eyes as he watched the twins pale dramatically.

A few moments later Draco broke the silence as he couldn´t hold in his laughter anymore and everyone, excluding the twins, started laughing which ended with the twins being truly terrified and everyone else, besides Severus and Jonathan **(I`m calling him that from now on)** , lying on the floor and holding their bellies.

After everyone calmed down they explained that Jonathan wasn´t really evil and actually wanted to save magic from destruction. The twins calmed down and declared that they now were on the dark side which of course made Emrys really happy because he always rather liked the twins and would have been quite sad if they had been on Dumbledore´s side like the rest of their family. After they explained the real goals of the `dark side´ they decided to go back to Diagon Alley and finish their shopping. They glamoured the twins and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. They first went back to Madam Malkin´s to buy a new wardrobe for Emrys because he only had Dudley´s old hand me downs.

Then they went to the Magical Menagerie and Emrys and Draco went to look at the animals while Sev and Tom went to buy new potion ingredients. There were owls, ravens, toads and many other animals, magical and not. Draco immediately went to the falcons while Emrys went to the tanks with the snakes. There were all kinds of snakes, vipers, cobras, anacondas and others he didn´t know. He looked at them but there was one tank he felt a pull coming from. He looked at the serpent inside and was awed. Inside was a snake of five meters. It was black with dark purple stripes and it´s eyes were similar to his own. As he didn´t know what kind of snake he was looking at and he was getting pretty annoyed from the insults the serpents were throwing at him he decided to just ask. _"Hello beautiful my name is Emrys and I´m sorry to disturb you but could you tell me what kind of snake you are?"_ The snakes immediately stopped hissing insults and as one they said" _A speaker!?"_ The black-purple snake his question was meant for answered in a beautiful female voice

" _Hello speaker. My name is Selana. I am a Romanian Viperesk. That is a crossbreed between a Romanian Viper and a basilisk. And I am your familiar." "Wow, ok. Well obviously I´ll buy you but I feel another pull from another room." "Ok, let´s go. That should be your other familiar."_

With that Emrys opened the tank, draped Selana over his shoulders and went into the other room where he encountered a certain blonde-haired girl. "Hello Emrys. How are you? Ooh, is that a Romanian viperesk?" Luna asked in her normal, dreamy voice. "Luna. How do you- wait I won´t ask. What are you doing here?" "I saw you as you went inside and I wanted to tell you that I will always be by your side and I am happy that you have family of you own now. May I come with you? Daddy said it´s okay to come with you to Malfoy Manor but that´s not important. Let´s search for your second familiar." With that she started looking at the animals in the cages. Emrys looked at Luna for a few minutes and then also started looking. After a few minutes he found a small wolf cub. It had snow white fur, emerald green eyes and one pitch-black paw. He took the cub which he named Snow-white, told Luna that he had found his familiar and went to pay for the two of them.

He and Luna went outside and saw that Draco had bought a grey falcon and the great twins of terror had bags full of what seemed to be joke articles. After the adults got Luna to swear an oath of secrecy they went to Knockturn Alley and went into a shop that was unknown to most of the wizarding world -including the ministry- that sold wands that didn´t have a trace on them. They went inside because they wanted Emrys, Luna and the twins to have an extra wand that they could use in emergencies. Draco already had one. Inside they saw a man with black eyes and silver hair. "Hello Lord Slytherin-Snape, Mister Slytherin-Snape, Lord Malfoy, Heir Malfoy. And who are these young people?" "These are his Majesty Lord Emrys Salazar Severus Rasputin Prince-Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Huffelpuff-Myddrin, Heir to the houses of Slytherin and Black, Prince to the Elven Kingdom, Heiress Luna Lovegood and Mister George and Mister Fred Weasley." "That´s quite a title, isn´t it. Well let´s start with the lady, right?" he said with a smile. He went into another room and after a few minutes he came back with two boxes, one filled with blocks of different types of wood and the other filled with smaller boxes and vials with different liquids. "Okay, just touch each of the woods and when you feel a connection to any of them tell me. Then you do the same with the different cores and then the boys do the same and when I have all ingredients for all four wands I´ll start working on them and tomorrow they´ll be ready." Luna chose birch wood, powdered unicorn horn and blood of a dark phoenix, the twins both chose yew and birch wood, fur of a Cerberus and basilisk venom. Emrys chose elder wood and yew and fur of an elvish snow wolf from Snow-White, the venom from Selana and blood of a dementor. The wandmaker promised the wands to be ready the next day and the group left. They immediately apparated to Malfoy Manor ate dinner and went to bed.

The next morning Emrys awoke early despite the stressing day. He showered and dressed himself in black dress pants and a dark green button down shirt. He bound his hair in a low ponytail and went down to eat breakfast. In the dining hall he was greeted by Draco with a kiss. Soon after he sat down Luna and the twins walked into the room and sat down. They started eating and five minutes later they had the privilege of seeing a grumpy Lucius Malfoy, a sleepy-head named Severus Snape, an amused dark lord and a walking corpse named Narcissa Malfoy. They ate breakfast and managed to wake Narcissa and Severus from the dead.

Then they went outside and sat down in the rose garden. They spent most of the day there, just talking and getting to know each other. At lunchtime they called a house elf and had a picnic. After that they went to the library and spent the rest of the day reading and after dinner they went to bed. The next day they, that means Luna and the twins, started their training in the dark arts. Draco and Emrys already knew most of it and mostly revised what they already knew. That's how they spent the rest of the summer holidays and soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts and none of the teenagers really wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don´t own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4- Hogwarts

After a hectic morning they all got their trunks and the adults apparated them to the platform. Because of their reputation as cold-hearted aristocrats they already said goodbye at the manor and the teens just got on the train. They had decided that Emrys would be called Emrys Severus Snape while at Hogwarts. They fabricated a story that explained his sudden appearance. He had been homeschooled his whole life by his mother Eva von Murach, a german pureblood witch. He now lives with his father because his mother died from dragon pox.

They all sat together in a compartment near the end of the train and they all did whatever they wanted. Luna was reading her father's newspaper, the Quibbler, the twins were playing exploding snap and Harry and Draco were reading a book while cuddling. Unfortunately their peace couldn´t last forever. A few minutes after they sat down someone burst into their compartment. Looking up Emrys saw who it was. "Hello Ronald. Would you be so kind as to explain your and your companion's presence in this compartment?" he asked. "I don´t have to tell you anything. I just wanted to show ´Mione that Malfoy really is a faggot. See, they´re almost making out!" "Yes Ron I can see it and it´s disgusting. People like you shouldn´t be allowed to live!" Suddenly she noticed Luna and the twins. "Luna, Fred, George what are you doing here with these disgusting animals?!" " We are being good friends to our new good friend Emrys Snape, the son of our beloved potions professor. And we´ll gladly inform Professor Snape of your insults and threats against his son" said Fred. "What do you mean, we never threatened him?" "Why yes, you did. When you said that he shouldn´t be allowed to live you threatened his and Heir Malfoy´s life. And don´t think you can talk us out of telling his father exactly what you said because you can´t. Now we´d like to enjoy our train ride so could you please leave or do I need to force you?" they left quickly after that but not without throwing angry glares at Draco and Emrys. After that they were left alone they planned.

Emrys put on his elven earrings and bracelet and his elven clothing because as a high-elf he was considered royalty. Severus and Jonathan had decided it was for the best that Emrys and Severus showed their true self. Well Emrys would still have to hide his tail and crown but he could show his status as the elven prince. Severus would be dropping his glamour after the sorting. Under the glamour he was also wearing his clothing and jewellery that showed that he was the King of the high-elves. Draco would save seating places for Emrys, Luna and the twins because the last three were going to request a re-sorting. They finally arrived in Hogsmead and Emrys went with the first years while the others went to the carriages.

When the heir of the founders first walked into the castle he heard a voice in his head. "Hello young heir. I see you finally found your family. I hope you are finally happy now" "Hello Lady Hogwarts. I am very happy with my family thank you for asking." He noticed that the firsties were staring and said "Go on, ask your question but not all at once please." A petite, little girl came forward and asked "What are you?" "Well little one, I am what the wizards call a high-elf. If you want you can ask a pureblood if they know more about us. I can assure you will get your questions answered. Has anyone else a question?" "Yes, I have one. Why are you here and not sitting in there with the other students?" "That is a good question. I am here because I was home-schooled until my mother died a month ago. I´m now living with my father he thought it would be a good idea for me to go to school so I would get to know other people besides my family and servants. Now I think it is time for the sorting." He turned around and followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall were people were waiting impatiently. When he walked in the students started whispering until Dumbledore spoke up. "Hello young elf. I do not want to be rude but what are you doing here?" "Hello to you to Headmaster. I apologize for causing you confusion but I thought my father informed you about my attendance." Emrys said and looked at Severus who walked over to him and joined the conversation "I did, my son, but I guess he didn´t expect you to look like this." "Severus what is going on? Was the boys' mother an elf or what is going on?" "Mama was no elf, she was human. I got my heritage from father." Dumbledore looked at the boy and then at Severus "Severus explain, this instant!" Instead of saying anything Sev took of his glamour and looked at Dumbles. "I think it is clear now, no? Well anyway I wish for my son to be sorted the whole kingdom awaits news on their princes placement here in Hogwarts." With that he moved to sit back down but Albus asked completely shocked "What do you mean prince?" "Well father is king so that makes me prince, that´s easy to understand isn´t it? Now can we please start the sorting I am hungry." Dumbledore slowly sat back down and told McGonagall to start the sorting. After the last first-year was sorted she called the name everyone had been waiting for. "Snape, Emrys" Rys gracefully walked up to her and sat down on the stool.

" _Hello young heir. I´ve been waiting to talk to you again. Are you going to be stubborn again or will you accept my decision this time?"_

" _Do you even have to ask?"_

" _Very well, it better be_ SLYTHERIN!"

The whole of Slytherin-house cheered for their new member and Emrys sat down next to Draco. "Oh this will be good." He said and turned around to watch the teachers table. He didn´t have to wait long because as soon as everyone had calmed down Luna and the twins stood and said as one "We want to be re-sorted." After much fuss from Dumbledore they were allowed to be re-sorted. They didn´t take long and were soon sitting next to Draco and Emrys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Harry Potter- Son of Voldemort

Chapter 5

After the feast, Emrys and the others went down to the Slytherin common room and sat down so they could talk while they waited for Severus to make an appearance. They didn't have to wait long as just a few moments after they sat down, Severus walked into the room looking as intimidating as ever and started talking to the first years, Emrys, Luna and the twins "Welcome to Slytherin. In this house we value cunning and ambition and not blood purity like you have surely been told. We also aren't all dark wizards and witches. Outside of this room we are a united front, if you have a problem with any of your housemates, it stays inside this room. If I see or hear of anyone being bullied by any of you, be it for their blood or anything else, I will see you punished. I expect you to keep your grades up, so if any of you are having trouble go to one of the older students. You can also ask me for help if no one else is available. I don't care if you break any rules as long as no one gets hurt and you don't get caught. If you get caught I will give out detention or deduct points depending on the situation. Quidditch tryouts are next Saturday. The password is Belladonna don't forget it and don't write it down. There's a new password every month. There will be a notice pinned to the door. The girls dormitories are to the left the boys are to the right. Now its late so go to bed and don't walk around the castle alone. That way there is less risk for any of you to get attacked. Good night. Emrys, Draco if you would follow me please."

With that he turned around and left the common room with Emrys and Draco following him. They walked into Sev's quarters and saw Jonathan and the Malfoys waiting for them. After a bit of small talk Severus turned to his son and his mate. "I know that you don't want to be separated and the castle seems to think that you shouldn't be separated either. That's why she created rooms for you that are directly connected to mine. Before you start to worry, Dumbles can't do anything about this as Emrys is my son and Draco is his soulmate. Why don't you go check it out?"

The boys immediately got up and walked into their rooms. They walked into a nice little living room with a fireplace and beautiful mahogany furniture. The decorations were done in purple, silver and black. There were bookshelves filled with books about all kinds of stuff. They were magical and muggle literature. The magical part had books about every branch of magic you could possibly think of and more. The muggle section had books about science, languages, psychology and a lot of fiction. After looking at the books the couple went into the kitchen. It had everything one could need in a kitchen. The thing that surprised them were the oven and the fridge.

"I thought electronics didn't work with magic." Said Draco as he looked around. "Well these work because of a set of runes that allows them to work with magic instead of electricity." Explained Lucius. After a few more minutes they decided that they should look at the rest of their rooms so they went to look at their bedroom. It was a huge room decorated in the same colors as the living room. They had a king-size bed and a walk-in closet. All their clothes and belongings were already put away. The last room they had to look at was the bathroom. It had a huge bathtub that could probably fit up to 10 people, a big shower and a wall separating the toilet from the rest of the room. The adults soon left them alone after saying good night and the two boys went to sleep.

The next morning

Emrys awoke at 6:00am and went to take a shower. After he showered he woke up Draco and made breakfast while he showered. They discussed if they would show people that they were bonded and decided they would be themselves and let everyone figure it out on their own. Before they walked out of their rooms Draco went down on one knee and spoke "Emrys I know that you don't need a physical representation of our soul bond but I still wanted to do this." The blond boy pulled a ring out of his pocket and asked "Emrys Salazar Severus Rasputin Slytherin-Snape would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Emrys answered with a loud yes and a very heated kiss. After the kiss Draco gave his fiancé the ring, a beautiful white gold band with a diamond, and they walked out of the door.

As soon as Severus saw the ring he ran to his son and started looking at it and yelling him how beautiful it was. Together they walked to the Slytherin common room and waited for their housemates so they could go eat breakfast. They sat on a loveseat when Luna and the other Slytherin girls came down. They all had the same reaction as their head of house, not that they would ever know that fact. After the excitement died down and the rest of the boys came down they walked to the Great hall. Well, they tried to. They were stopped by Ron, Hermione and their group of followers. "Well, well, well look who we have here. The ferret and his little boytoy. How about we show them what we think of freaks like them." Said Ron. Emrys saw red at the word freak and his aura started to glow a dark red as he slowly walked towards the redhead. Draco tried to calm him down but went to find Severus when he noticed that that wasn't working. "I've had enough of you, you close-minded idiot. I will not tolerate your insults any longer. If you want to keep your head attached to your body I'd suggest that you leave me and everyone I care about alone. If I notice you bullying any of the Slytherins I will make sure that you won't be able to do so again." Said Emrys in a cold tone while he walked towards his ex-best friend. Ron and Hermione took out their wands but before they could say anything Draco came back with Professors Snape and McGonagall. Before Snape could punish the Griffindors, Minerva took 50 points from each Ron and Hermione and gave them both two months of detention with Filch as well as telling them that she'd report the incident to their parents.

After Emrys calmed down they walked into the great hall and ate breakfast. "So what do we have in the first lesson?" "We have potions, with the Gryffindors. What does the old man think he'll accomplish by pairing us with them? Does he really think that we'll start liking each other and become friends? I think he really has gone mad." "Well then let's go. Dad might be my dad but he's still a strict teacher." They arrived in the potions classroom and sat down. Draco and Emrys sat in the front row directly in front of Severus.

"Good, you're here. Now we just have to wait for the Griffindors who are, like always, late." "Damn it they're already here now we can't insult them for being late." "Mr. Weasley would you like to explain why you are late?" "Er, no I don't." "10 points from Gryffindor for being late and 10 points from Gryffindor for not having an excuse. Now sit down so I can start my lesson." Ron opened his mouth to protest but was shushed by Hermione and Severus began his lesson.

~time skip~

It was the day before Samhain and everyone was excited about the feast. Well, everyone but the group of Griffindors that still wouldn't stop harassing the potion masters son. Harry and Draco had planned to get married in the winter holidays and were busy planning everything. Of course they got help from Narcisse and Bellatrix who had secretly visited the boys several times. They had also planned an 'attack' on Hogwarts. The death eaters would come and kidnap some of the students And Dumbledore. They would obviously only kidnap the couples' friends so that they could be there for the wedding.

The feast was a success and everyone was having fun when suddenly the door opened and death eaters started firing stunning spells and portkeying the stunned students away. Dumbledore, who was immobile due to one of the twins pranks could only watch in horror as the red spell came flying towards him. After the death eaters had portkeyed everyone they wanted, including the two mates and Severus, they just left the castle and disapparated.


End file.
